


I Need Your Love

by LouLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bad Boy Harry, Bad Boy Zayn, Broken Louis, Innocent Louis, M/M, will add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouLou/pseuds/LouLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an innocent, broken boy. Harry is the opposite. He just likes to fool around and doesn't care about anyone. Will Louis' love change him though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice to me?? also english is not my first language and i tried to learn it myself and if i made mistakes please point it out.

“but aunt Ella” Louis whined as his aunt push him through the door “I don’t wanna go.”  
“ Louis, we’ve discussed that. You don’t have a choice. You have to go to school like every kid.”  
“but-“  
“no buts, Louis. You’re going to your school now. ” she said with a stern voice  
“tomorrow?” Louis tried.  
“ oh god, Louis! You’re going now, okay?” his aunt pushed him once more.  
“mum” Louis pouted. His blue eyes were sad. “what if nobody likes me? What if they don’t want me?”  
“oh, boobear” her face softened and she pulled Louis into a hug. “of course they will want you. I don’t think there is a person on this planet who won’t like you. You’re cute as hell, baby. And maybe you’ll find a hot boy, hmm?”  
Louis giggled and rolled his eyes. “yeah, mum. Sure. Anyway. I’m going, then”  
“yes, honey. Good luck”  
“thanks mummy” he gave her a kiss on the cheek and started walking to school. He was walking because he didn’t have a car and school was quite close to their home. He was so nervous and he really didn’t want to go that school. He never wanted to move out from doncaster to Cheshire. He begged, he cried, he locked himself to his room but there was no use. He knew that they didn’t have a choice and he was acting like a child. They had to move because of Ben's, his aunt’s husband’s, job. But he really didn’t want to come here. He was born in there and he grew up there. He had his friends there. And most importantly, his mum was there. His mum’s grave. The grave he almost visited every day. The grave he talked for hours. The grave he cried whenever he was upset since he was ten. Now, he was away from his mum and that was what hurt the most. He felt like as if he left her. He felt like as if they were separated one more time. But eventually he accepted to move out from doncaster. It wasn’t like he had another option. He buried his face to his pillow and cried silently, thinking his mum and all the good memories. But at the end, he was here. He was in Cheshire and he had to move on. He just didn’t know how.  
He noticed that he’s arrived to school. Looking around nervously, he entered the school building. Other students looked at him coldly and whispered each other. some of them just ignored him. And some girls giggled and stared at him while he was walking in the school corridors. He just hoped his day wouldn’t be so shitty.

******  
“wanna come with me mate? It’s lunch break and you can sit with us if you want. I can introduce you with my mates”  
Louis looked up at his new friend, Niall, and smiled. Niall was quite cute with his blue eyes, blond hair and Irish accent. He was also friendly and energetic and Louis liked him already.  
“yeah, sure. It would be nice to make some friends” Louis stood up and they walked towards the cafeteria. They went to the lunch line and after they got their food, Niall led him to a table at the corner. There were two boys. One of them raised his head and looked at Niall and Louis. he had really short hair and a pair of brown, puppy eyes. He looked cute. Other boy had plain black eyes and hair. His arms were muscular and although he was sitting, Louis could say that he was tall.   
“hi boys” Niall greeted the two boys. “ ı wanna introduce you to this cutie. Lads, this is Louis. Louis this is Liam” he gestured the puppy eyed boy “and this is Dan”  
“hi” Louis said a little shyly.  
“hi Louis. Would you like to sit with us?”  
“yeah, ı would like that” Louis pulled a chair and sat down.  
“so Louis” Dan started to talk “you’re new then?”  
“Yeah”  
Niall fake gasped. “oh my god! How did you realize that?”  
“Shut up” Dan threw a grape to Niall and turned to Louis “where did you come from?”  
“doncaster”  
“why did you move?” Liam asked  
“because of my aunt’s husband’s job”  
“ Are you living with your aunt?”  
“um...yeah.” Louis answered quietly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
“why?” Dan asked bluntly  
Louis face dropped. He knew they would ask that eventually  
“god, Dan.” Liam groaned. “what’s that to you? You don’t have to answer that Louis”  
“no, no. It’s okay. I just...um... I never saw my father. He left us before I was born. And my mom...um...she died because of lung cancer when I was ten. And I’m living with my aunt and his husband since then” Louis looked down and squirmed on his chair a little uneasily. He didn’t want to see their pitying eyes looked at him.  
“shit, mate” Dan looked with wide eyes “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t ask.”  
“no, it’s okay.” Louis gave him a small smile. “you didn’t know”  
“I’m sorry too, Louis” Liam said, his puppy dog eyes were sad  
“yeah. You should get used to Dan. He is a little bit dumb. Actually, he’s just dumb” Niall tried to break the sad atmosphere. Dan gave him a look but didn’t say anything, still feeling a bit dumb himself too.  
Louis laughed slightly. “Really, guys. It’s okay. I was going to have to tell you some day, eventually.”   
After that, they went silent and ate their lunch for a few minutes. And then, Liam spoke up.   
“talk about yourself a little more, Louis. I want to know you. I think we can be good friends.”  
“you think?” Louis’ face lit up. He thought no one would like him but here this boy was saying he and Louis would be good friends.   
“yeah, why not? You seem like a good lad” Niall and Dan nodded in agreement   
“okay but there is not much to know. My full name is Louis Tomlinson. I like football. I was in the school team in Doncaster, actually. Um... I play piano a little bit. And I like Yorkshire tea very much. You have to know that because if you wanna become friends with me you should get me Yorkshire tea in the mornings. Not always, though”  
“you’re demanding” Niall said with a smile.  
“no, I’m not. But a tea in the mornings would be nice. I’m just saying” Louis shrugged  
“yeah, yeah. We got it.” Liam laughed. “what else?”  
“I don’t know. Oh...” Louis hesitated. “um...there is this thing”  
“what thing?”  
“ı don’t know if you’ll want to speak to me after that but I won’t hide my identity, so... I’m gay” Louis was nervous but relieved at the same time. He didn’t want them to judge him or worse bully him, but it was what he was and no one couldn’t change that. And if they wouldn’t talk to him because he was gay, then that was their choice. He didn’t need friends like that .  
“oh, it is okay, man.” Niall said. “here our Liam is one too”  
“yeah?” Louis asked a little surprised.  
“yeah” Dan answered “he is actually obsessed with Zayn Malik”  
“Fuck off”   
“who’s Zayn Malik?”  
“he is not here. but to Liam, he is the sexiest, fittest and hottest guy in the world. After me, of course.” Liam rolled his eyes at Dan’s words and Louis chuckled.   
“I’m happy about that you don’t have a problem with me being gay.”   
“why would it be? If I like you without knowing you’re gay, why do I hate you after knowing that? Being gay doesn’t make you different. You are still you and I don’t care your sexuality ” Dan smiled at Louis in the end  
“wow, mate. I really think we’re going to be good friends now.”  
“yeah, I think so. Is that all, then?”  
Louis nodded. “what can I say? I’m an ordinary boy. There is nothing special about me.”  
“of course there is mate.” Niall said with an amusing smile. “your arse is very special”  
Dan and Liam laughed at that. “yeah, I noticed that” Liam said and nodded at himself.  
“will you all shut up, please?” Louis tried to sound angry but there was a small smile on his lips. He already liked them.  
Dan chuckled. “will your-oh look Louis! It’s Zayn Malik” he pointed at the entrance of the cafeteria. There was a boy who looked like a model. He had a leather jacket on and nice black eyes and hair. He looked really nice and all but there was someone else that caught his eye and he… he absolutely took his breath away.  
“who’s that?” Louis asked Liam who raised an eyebrow in confusion. “that curly haired one” Louis added.  
“Oh.” Liam frowned when he realized whom Louis was talking about. “His name is Harry. Harry Styles. He is a total jerk. Don’t even think about liking him. He is no good for anyone. An absolute bastard”  
“hey, calm down.” Lou said in surprise. He didn’t understand why Liam was angry at this boy. “I just wondered who he was. Is he that bad?”  
“no one likes him as a person. But every girl in school wants to get in his pants” Niall stated. “that is not the reason why Liam hate this boy though. He is keeping Zayn away from him”  
“shut the fuck up Niall!” Liam hissed, looking a little pissed “It’s not true. If I really wanted to be with Zayn, I would.”  
“Yeah, sure bro” Niall nodded calmly and turned Louis, whispering “he is in denial”  
“Niall, I can hear you” Liam growled and Louis felt like he should do something before they start a fight.  
“okay, okay. Don’t fight because of this. I get it. He is a bad guy and I will stay away from him”  
“yesss” Liam smiled at Louis and nodded. “that is all you need to know”  
Louis hesitated before spoke up again. “I have a question though...”  
“yes?”  
“Err...maybe...is there any chance he is bi or gay?”  
“Louis!” Liam shouted in disbelief and Niall started to laugh with Dan. “what did we just say?”  
“don’t be mad at me!” Louis pouted and said innocently, “he is just... kind of good looking. No, he is very good looking. And it is not like I’m going to date with him or anything. I’m just asking”  
Before Liam had a chance to open his mouth, Dan placed a hand on Louis’ shoulder, catching his attention.  
“look, Louis. I know that he’s good looking. I know that he has curls and dimples. And I really know that he can look innocent sometimes. But Liam’s right. He is not a good person. I especially know that because he hurt my sister. He likes making fun of people, uses them for his self interest and breaks their heart. He just fucks who he wants and leaves them. You can ask that any other students and they will tell you the same thing. And we’re just saying that for your own good. ” Dan squeezed his shoulder slightly and added “oh, and if you still wanna know he is bi”  
“okay” Louis sighs “I get it. Like what I said before. I was just asking. Thanks for thinking me, though.”  
“any time”  
After that, they continued to eat and when Louis turned his head to his left, he saw that the curly haired lad was staring him with those fucking green eyes and a smirk on his lips.


	2. chapter 2

Louis was quite happy with himself by the time day ended. He made four new friends (there was a girl named Kate in his biology class and she was very friendly and seemed to like Louis) and no one treated him badly because he is new. At least not yet. He opened the door and entered the small house to find a very excited looking aunt who was now hugging Louis tightly.   
“hi love” she said, smiling. “how was your day? Everything was okay? Did you make friends? I’m sure you did.”  
Louis laughed her excitement and kissed her cheek. When she was like that, smiley and excited, she looked like his mother. Actually, there wasn’t much similarity between his aunt and mother. His mum was much smaller than his aunt. Ella was as same height as Louis was. And his mother’s hair was always long. His aunt’s hair barely reached her shoulder. And their laughter wasn’t same, too. Nor their voices. But maybe Louis just wanted her to look like his mother.  
“auntie, calm down. My day was pretty good. yeah, everything was okay. And yeah, I made friends. You happy?”  
Ella smiled widely and then her face fell and she looked upset. “of course I am. I was worried you would have a bad day. I’m sorry, I know you really didn’t want to come here. But-“  
“hey, I know” Louis interrupted. “we had to come here and there was nothing you would do about it. Don’t be sorry. I don’t want you to be upset. I don’t like it when you’re upset. Please smile again” he looked her with these sad blue eyes and how could she resist?  
She smiled and thought she couldn’t love anyone more than that boy. She always wanted a kid and never had, so she loved Louis like her own and looked after him from the birth, even though he had a mother already. But her sister, Jay, didn’t seem bothered about that because Louis’ father left them a few months after Louis’ birth. She was a single mother, she needed to work and she had a baby. When Jay saw that his sister loved Louis so much and wasn’t working, she asked her to look after Louis when she was at work. Of course, Ella said yes and they practically raised Louis together for ten years despite of Ben’s unhappiness about the situation. And when her sister died, she’s been there for him. Those were very hard times for both of them, but mostly for Louis. He didn’t eat or leave the house. He barely spoke. His grades became bad and it took ages to see him smile again. And she still very well remembered how happy she’d been when he smiled again. It was so small and didn’t reach his eyes but it was still something. And she knew she loved this boy so much and she still does and always will.  
“ I love you baby” she said, voice a little throaty, and embraced Louis, kissing his temple.  
“I love you too, mum” mum. Oh, god. How much she loved this word! Louis would say this word sometimes, especially when one of them was upset, and she absolutely loved it. She pulled away slowly, not wanting to get emotional.  
“um...yeah.” she started but realised that her voice still a bit croaky and cleared her throat. “okay. I just baked a cake for you. I took it out of oven just a few minutes ago. Your mum’s recipe”  
“really?” Louis’ eyes lit up.  
“yeah, really. Not the same, but I tried.”  
“can I eat it?” he asked hopefully, he knew his aunt wouldn’t let him eat before dinner. It should have made him feel like a baby normally but she was right. Louis never wanted to eat something after a little sugar.  
“ıt’s still warm but you can take a bite” it was a little surprising but Louis wasn’t going to ruin that with questions.  
“thanks” Louis grinned and headed to kitchen and Ella after him. He grabbed a piece of cake from the plate that was on the table and take a bite and it was delicious. It wasn’t like his mum’s but it was very similar and delicious and still reminded him his mum.  
“mmm, this is really delicious.” He took another bite.  
“hey!” she tried to make a stern face but failed. “I said only one bite”  
“I will eat everything you did at dinner. Promise.” Louis looked at her sweetly and took another bite. She sighed.   
“okay. But I don’t wanna hear that you won’t eat”  
“you won’t” 

 

****

 

It’s been a few hours since Louis came home. He was sitting in his room and trying to read a book. But he couldn’t stop thinking about this curly haired boy and it was so stupid, really. He didn’t even know him except what his new friends said about him which was pretty bad. But maybe they’ve known him wrong? Maybe he wasn’t that bad? Louis shook his head. Dan just told him that he’d hurt his sister. And all of them would have not known him wrong. He should-  
“Louis!” Louis thoughts were interrupted by his aunt. “dinner is ready”  
Louis shut the book that he could only read a few pages. He stood up, stretched his muscles and headed towards kitchen. He wasn’t very keen on seeing Ben but he had to.   
“hi” Louis greeted Ben who was waiting for his meal to be served.   
“hey” he responded without even looking at him. Louis didn’t care.  
“do you need help auntie?”  
“no, honey. You can sit” with that Louis pulled a chair and sat down. A few seconds later his aunt came and started to serve their food. When she was done they started to eat in an awkward silence. The only sound in the kitchen was clatter of their knives and forks until Ella sent his husband a firm look.  
“um... how was your first day?” Ben asked, obviously wasn’t interested in how Louis’ day was. He wouldn’t talk to Louis too much and Louis knew that he didn’t like him but it was mutual so he wasn’t unhappy or anything.  
“um... good” Louis replied briefly.  
“good”  
And that was all. Ella sighed and tried to break the silence.  
“any cute boys?” she asked excitedly. She was going to ask that before but she was lost in her emotions and she’s forgotten.  
“maybe” Louis shrugged.  
“oh my! Is he cute? Is he one of your friends too?”  
“do we have to have this conversation?” Ben asked, looking displeased about the topic. It was one of the reasons why he hasn’t liked Louis.   
“ben!” Ella scolded.   
“no, auntie. It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it, really.”  
“no, Louis. We will talk about this unless you don’t want to. And you Ben. You have to accept Louis’ sexuality. It’s his life and I don’t want to argue about this anymore, okay?”  
Ben didn’t respond, just muttered something under his breath.  
“okay, baby.” She wasn’t actually expecting a response from ben so she turned to Louis. “tell me about him”  
“there is nothing to tell. I don’t know him. I haven’t talked to him even a word.”  
“oh, come on! You always have things to say about cute boys” she winked.  
Louis laughed. “yeah, okay then. His name is Harry. he has green eyes and dimples and curls. Curls, auntie!” he squeaked. He had time to examine Harry a bit  
“he sounds very nice from the way you described to me” she said, smiling  
“yeah, he is. But... um... my friends didn’t say nice things about him”   
“like what?” she asked, now worry lines forming on his forehead.  
“like, I don’t know. They said that he likes hurting people. That he uses people and breaks their heart.” Louis wasn’t looking his aunt because he knew what she was going to say.  
“he sounds very nice.” Ben said, mocking Ella’s previous words. Ella glared at him for a moment and turned to Louis.  
“listen, baby-“  
“no, auntie. I know what you’re going to say but there is no need for that. I don’t know him and he is not my friend and he won’t be.”  
“Louis” Ella sighed and reached for Louis’ hand. “you’re saying this now but... I don’t want you to get hurt, honey. You’re trusting people so easily, you’re so naive and-“  
“I’m not naive.” Louis said, scowling.   
“yes, you are. Even I can say that” Ben said. His aunt started teaching him life lessons again and Louis nodded his head to all of the things she said like he was listening. But there was only one thing in his mind. Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came really quickly bc it was already written. other chapters might not be published that soon tho. thank you all for reading and giving kudos! also thanks to whitewolf for giving me feedback. ıt means a lot :,)

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked the story please give kudos and feedback. thankss!!


End file.
